Flying insects, such as flies, are persistent problems in almost all areas of the world. In order to control such pests, people have resorted to various methods to eradicate them, such as chemicals, adhesive traps, and even electric-based eradication devices. However, each of these devices typically have some sort of disadvantage whether it be the requirement of a suitable electric power source, the use of dangerous chemicals, or adhesive based traps which must be frequently changed out. Many of these disadvantages then surface in locations where such traps are extremely impractical. Examples of such locations are large livestock areas in which cattle, sheep, horses, and other animals are kept and where the total numbers of insects makes those traditional traps impractical.